ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Lemieux
Mario Lemieux (Montreal, Quebec, October 5, 1965) is a former Canadian ice hockey player. Mario Lemieux started his career in 1984 at the Pittsburgh Penguins, which at the time was the worst club in the NHL . He helped the club building and together with teammates he knew in both 1991 and 1992 to win the Stanley Cup . Over the years received many individual awards and he grew from Lemieux itself to a legend in the sport. Lemieux overcame Cancer In 1993 and he could continue his career, however, in 1996, he was forced to stop because of serious back problems. Four years later he made his comeback, after which he got in 2006 cardiac arrhythmias and on 40-year-old age again was forced to stop. During his career he acquired several nicknames such as "Super Mario", "The Magnificent One" and "Le Magnifique". Mario Lemieux scored his first goal of the bank directly when he came with his first shot in his first shift, during his first NHL game on October 11, 1984. The Boston Bruins won the match 4-3, but the career of one of the greatest in the sport had begun. At his retirement on 26 april 1997, he scored during his last shift in his last game and also had an assist in the lost game against the Philadelphia Flyers. He played his very last race on december 16, 2005 against the Buffalo Sabres. In this match he scored, but he was good for an assist. In total he scored Lemieux 690 runs and had 1033 assists in his NHL career over 915 matches. He played 107 thereof in play-off related, in it he he scored 76 runs and had 96 assists. During the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, Canada won the Gold Medal with Lemieux. Today, he is joint owner of the Penguins and he takes care of during the season about the new superstar Sidney Crosby. StatisticsEdit season club country competition wed. goals assist 1984/85 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 73 43 57 1985/86 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 79 48 93 1986/87 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 63 54 53 1987/88 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 77 70 98 1988/89 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 76 85 114 1989/90 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 59 45 78 1990/91 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 26 19 26 1991/92 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 64 44 87 1992/93 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 60 69 91 1993/94 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 22 17 20 1994/95 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 0 0 0 1995/96 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 70 69 92 1996/97 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 76 50 72 2000/01 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 43 35 41 2001/02 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 24 6 25 2002/03 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 67 28 63 2003/04 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 10 1 8 2004/05 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 0 0 0 2005/06 Pittsburgh Penguins Vlag van Verenigde Staten United States NHL 26 7 15 Total 915 690 1033 Updated 19-02-2010 Category:Living people Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Canadian Christians Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Canadian Roman Catholics Category:Cancer survivors Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:French Quebecers Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Hockey Hall of Fame inductees Category:Ice hockey personnel from Quebec Category:Ice hockey players at the 2002 Winter Olympics Category:International Ice Hockey Federation Hall of Fame Category:Knights of the National Order of Quebec Category:Laval Voisins alumni Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:Lester Pearson Award winners Category:Lou Marsh Trophy winners Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League executives Category:National Hockey League first overall draft picks Category:National Hockey League players with 50 goal seasons Category:National Hockey League players with 100 point seasons Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Olympic gold medalists for Canada Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:People from Montreal Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Winter Olympics medalists Category:1965 births